The present invention relates to a sofa bed comprising innovating mechanisms for position adjustment and quick assembly. In the state of the technique, concerning the above mentioned applications, there are already many realizations of sofa bed adjustable in two or more positions. The firm, applying for the present application, holds other patents concerning similar mechanisms.
The known applications on the markets, however, present some drawbacks. In particular, they are not easy to use for the difficult adjustment and assembly procedures. In fact, due to kinematics, the settee front legs do not touch the floor when the forniture is used both as a sofa and as a bed. Up to now, to get round this disadvantage, the seat is tilted but this makes the settee uncomfortable. Moreover, the applications on the market require some energy to convert the bed into a sofa. Finally, the assembly of the structure, that supports the bed, is very difficult, as known from the technique.
The present invention solves the above mentioned problems thanks to fact that it is a sofa bed comprising innovating mechanisms for position adjustment and quick assembly. It comprises padding elements supported by two hinged frames and is characterised by a mechanism which allows the wheels of the front legs to touch the floor in both the positions said xe2x80x9cbedxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csofaxe2x80x9d.
Other aim of the invention is to comprise a mechanism which locks the rotation of the seat frame with respect to the back frame and to obtain a lever which makes easy to convert the bed into a sofa.
According to a subsequent aim, the assembly of a spacing bar to the right and left sides is less difficult; this spacing bar is needed to provide a sufficiently rigid base for the bed.
These and other advantages will be pointed out in the detailed description of the invention that will refer to the figures of the tables 1/3, 2/3 and 3/3, in which the preferred schemes of the invention are shown. All are examplifying and not restrictive.